


Experimentum crucis

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Psychological Horror, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Рубен чувствовал, что совершил ошибку, и сожалел не о ней — об инициировавшем ее субъекте.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 5





	Experimentum crucis

**Author's Note:**

> презентовано Ungoliant - в честь прошедшего дня рождения (ну что, с личным новом годом, епта)
> 
> условно по заявке с инсайда "про Садиста что-нибудь", отклонения от канона, начиная с главы "Хранитель";
> 
> упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа, майндфак, физическое насилие, множественные отсылки к френологии (автор не виноват, Рубен действительно на нее опирается в игре), нейрофизиологии и всему такому
> 
> написано в 2к19 для команды Dark Games  
бетинг - Aldariel

Едва закрепившаяся стабильность впустила новую переменную, нарушив верную размерность STEM. Четыре закрепленных Рубеном измерения были нацелены на препарированные сознания субъектов, теперь — следовало учесть и нечто цельное: разум живого, условно здорового мужчины.

Принять в расчет рассудок не вышло — его замкнуло на крайне слабом отрезке понятий, в которых Рубен не признавал смысла: жалость к себе, выродившаяся до себялюбия, синдром алкогольной зависимости и въевшиеся чуть ли не в кости автоматизмы.

Они и продержали Себастьяна Кастелланоса в полиции — среди таких же безликих исполнителей, — однако в STEM засбоили, выдавая реакции, интересные лично Рубену. Физическая дефензивность овладела Кастелланосом с легкостью, проигнорировав его личность, и проложила маршрут сквозь чужие воспоминания.

Вытесненные объекты давно сформировали рельеф пространства STEM, однако из собственных — навязчивых мыслей и гложущей тревоги — Кастелланос собирал патроны, болты, топоры, пистолеты, винтовки. До Рубена это дошло не сразу, но иначе истолковать результаты наблюдений он не мог. Все прошлые субъекты, которым он подрезал мышцы и перекраивал извилины, быстро сдавались и отдавались манипуляциям; и Рубен извлекал — вслед за вывалянным в крови и сосудах орбитокластом — необходимое; все то, что в квазинаучных кругах звалось безыскусно точно: «чувство собственности и желание украсть», «переживание надежды, ведущее к мысли о собственном помешательстве», «осознание собственной значимости в глазах других» — и многое другое, расплывчатое и подавленное.

Сознание Кастелланоса натравило собственную боль на то, что переживал Рубен.

Перекрестившиеся страдания — затихшие под пеплом и ожогами — пробуждались все ярче, вытаскивая из Рубена эмоции. Механизм защиты отказал, центральные и периферические синапсы спутались, даже не существуя, и первый удар, конечно, прошелся по Лауре.

Обезображенная, точно Арахна [1], наказанная человеческой глупостью, она напрасно сдирала пошедшую складками и рубцами кожу — ее не брал и огонь. Оставшиеся следы — клочья волос с запекшейся кровью — вели во все стороны разом, и Рубен, впервые не находя Лауру, почти дошел до аффекта. Его — вместе со всей системой — затрясло, захлестнуло трещинами и почти вытолкнуло наружу, в бестелесную пустоту. Он удержался только за счет собственной воли, жаждущей конкретного тела, времени и терминала выхода. Распиравший изнутри гнев долго пульсировал, обжигая каждую мысль — до полной беспомощности.

Она сработала на Кастелланосе, которого, запутавшись в ярости, Рубен при встрече убить не сумел. Владея STEM до последнего кварка, он вперился в Кастелланоса незримым сплавом рентгена и психографа [2], пока на фоне — высоких потолков полуразрушенной церкви и хнычущего от боли Джозефа Оды — всхлипывали колокола.

С высоты Кастелланос смотрелся растерянным и озлобившимся; едва удерживаясь на ногах, пытался растрясти цепенеющего Оду, хватался за голову, напрасно нашаривал хоть что-то, помимо патронов — и Рубену ответил схожей беспомощностью. Лицо, неровно поделенное щетиной и засохшей кровью, транслировало единственный вопрос, — «за что, за что ты так поступаешь с нами, ну за что?!» — и правильным ответом было сбросить все.

Все измерения, вздрогнув, вывернулись наизнанку, заставив Кастелланоса беспомощно прокувыркаться в пространстве до грубого приземления в подвалах. Куда отбросило Оду — Рубен не отследил, поймал лишь чавкнувшую горячую грязь.

Заставив себя обуздать аффект — в отсутствии раздражителя вышло почти мгновенно, — он вновь вернулся к рациональным конструктам. Следовало перезаточить эмоциональную реобазу [3] — не исключая рецидивы — и реверсировать угрозу на Кастелланоса.

Их общая, пока не полностью проясненная уязвимость должна наказывать только одного.

В своих исследованиях Рубен много раз деполяризовал мозговые клетки и их нейроны, используя электроды, орбитокласт и кюретку, осталось перенести вызубренный принцип на тело, физически ему недоступное, но вот сознанию пользователя...

Мысль, споткнувшись, выровнялась, дав Рубену удовлетворение.

Для достижения желаемого эффекта ему потребуется немногое: инструмент, руками и телом которого можно доставить гораздо больше, чем собственными.

Мясистая, полная одышки и белесой слизи, сочащейся из помутневших глаз, туша ждала его и дышала — сквозь бьющее по глазам нежелание. Она хрипела, фыркала и изредка дергала шипастый ошейник, концы которого вошли в шею, вбиваясь в ствол мозга. Изможденные и выдохшиеся рецепторы должны были отмереть, но что-то их удерживало и раз за разом проводило импульс. В реальности тушу бы добил травматический шок, в системе Рубена — ей приходилось страдать и подчиняться.

Под грязной, пропитавшейся кровью и желчью майкой шел толстый военный ремень, удерживающий мешковатые брюки. Залитые кровью и жидкой грязью бедра подрагивали, зачем-то поочередно приподнимаясь, и нужный предмет Рубен вытянул из-под них с явной брезгливостью.

Потускневший жетон военнослужащего, поверх которого «Мобиус» выбил собственный знак: «Субъект CB-212».

— Вставай, — негромко сказал Рубен, отворачиваясь. — Иначе я снова насажу тебя на острие ПТСР.

На самом деле просить не требовалось — Рубен просто отдал дань уважения реальности. С урчанием, переходящим в бульканье — слюной и кровью, сбившимися под маской, — туша заворочалась, поднимаясь. Тугие вены, оплетающие мышцы, сплавились воедино на мощных ручищах, готовые потянуться — к тому, кто слабее.

***

На шее Себастьяна Кастелланоса проступили гематомы, темнеющие под щетиной и нервно опоясывающие кадык. Обмякшее, своевременно разоруженное тело переживало слабый тремор — в такт дыханию — и пропускало с воздухом хрипы. Сальные, слипшиеся от пота волосы, казалось, оттягивали голову, в уголках приоткрытого рта запеклась кровь.

Он приходил в себя нехотя, мучительно, с отвращением, и Рубен поймал себя на мысли, что получает удовольствие. Лишив Кастелланоса напарников, оружия и изолировав цель, он словно выкрал что-то из реальности — хотя казалось, куда уж больше?

Однако примитивное доминирование дало Рубену один разряд, прошедший по всему, что он сумел ощутить, и жестко осветивший пространство. Владеющий только научной терминологией Рубен сравнил его с импульсом, пережегшим синаптические цепи; словно электрод отскочил от его мозга в реальности, пробил защитный купол, пьяня кислородом и антисептиками.

Иначе объяснить начатый эксперимент Рубен не мог.

Он приложил грубую силу Садиста достаточно рассудительно, чтобы обездвижить Кастелланоса и доставить того в жизненный узел STEM — особняк, устоявший вопреки всей ненависти, что пережил Рубен. Старинное двухэтажное здание, чрезмерно приземистое для таких, как отец, исторгающее пыль, жженную бумагу и свиные головы — с червивыми глазницами. На грязных окнах с крошащимися подоконниками плесневели шторы, в ткани которых Рубену мерещились пепел и спутавшиеся черные волосы. К битому кафелю хозяйственных помещений прилипли вырванные из отцовских Библий страницы; по углам раздувались расписные вазы — бесцельная трата денег и самодовольства, а с потолков тянулись созревшие паутинные гроздья.

Агонизирующий особняк, под которым — многослойные бетонные укрепления, гнутое железо и осклизлые кости; и внизу, за вторым поворотом направо — Рубен помнил вопреки всем желаниям — на штукатурке все еще обновлялись полосы от детской перебинтованной руки, отчаянно скребущей в надежде на...

Он рефлекторно зажмурился и отвернулся. На некоторых ранах вместо кожи продолжал нарастать гной.

Точно среагировав на разлад, охвативший Рубена, с ворчанием зашевелился Садист: тряхнул головой, вбивая ошейник глубже, и дернул за нечто длинное, склизкое и слабо сегментированное. Оно вело к Кастелланосу, обхватывало его шею и возвращалось к Садисту. Былой цвет — в меру розовый, с вкраплением капилляров — был инфицирован мутно-желтым и синюшным. Эластичные, профессионально намотанные на ладони Садиста кишки держали шею Кастелланоса достаточно крепко, не позволяя тому сбежать.

Когда-то рабочая комната Рубена пузырила багровые обои прямо за спиной Кастелланоса и глупо подпихивала стул Садисту, переминавшемуся с непониманием. Его вываренные в страхе мозги держались благодаря маске и не оспаривали решений.

Однако сейчас Рубен не командовал, а ждал, невозмутимо осматривая Кастелланоса. Жилистое тело, скособоченное от бессилия, тянущегося из мира за STEM, натруженные ладони со следами пороха на пальцах и шрамами на костяшках, твердая линия подбородка, идущая к когда-то красивым скулам, носу; все остальное поглотил алкоголь.

Рубен из интереса поднес ладонь к лицу Себастьяна — медленно и осторожно, почти касаясь желобка надо ртом — и неожиданно понял, что чувствует его дыхание. Короткие теплые выдохи мягко касались обожженных пальцев, и если проявить воображение — можно добраться и до заботы.

Такая сентиментальность не вписывалась в планы Рубена. Он торопливо отвел руку и кивнул Садисту, дернувшему кишку — судя по толщине, двенадцатиперстную — с излишней готовностью. У внутренностей свой предел растяжимости, и на одной он был пройден; с чавканьем лопнув, левая разошлась, прыснув забродившими комьями.

Садист озлобленно зарычал и, пытаясь стряхнуть их, затопал ногами. Рубен без должной брезгливости сдвинулся левее и покосился на Кастелланоса. Приток воздуха и кислый, отдающий тухлым запах привели его в более рабочее состояние, и он напрасно задергался. Свободно болтающиеся руки потянулись к шее, застряли на уровне груди и попытались что-то нащупать.

— Что за?.. — слабо пробормотал Кастелланос; глаза его были расфокусированы и за процессами в мозге не поспевали.

Рубен, предугадавший его действия с точностью — осознав свое положение, Кастелланос порывисто задергал свою удавку, под расцветающее на лице отвращение, — слабо улыбнулся. Пульсирующий напротив диссонанс — разгоряченноетело с устойчивым дельта-ритмом [4] — перекрывал воспоминания.

С кишками Кастелланос обращаться не умел: те проскальзывали меж пальцев, пуская слизь и жидкую кашицу. Булькающий содержимым маски Садист, чьи глаза все ярче наливались красным, не хотел сдерживаться и надвигался на Кастелланоса, демонстративно наматывая кишки на запястья.

Он резко дернул мясисто-слизистую цепь, протащив Кастелланоса по полу, и отшвырнул к стене, на фарфоровый триптих. Вазы с готовностью разлетелись осколками, задев обоих, и дохнули застоявшейся пылью.

— До чего ж крепкий... ублюдок.

Сплюнув, Кастелланос перекатился в сторону и попробовал вооружиться стулом. Тот дважды, оставаясь недвижимым, от него увернулся и позволил Садисту нанести двойной удар сзади: в шею и поясницу. Кастелланос прогнулся, охнул, по инерции двинулся дальше — и в глазах его загорелась злоба.

Без времени на поиск оружия и патронов он резко ослабел и утратил прыткость; словно не замечал безмолвно наблюдающего Рубена — или возможно, ослепленный страхом, не видел по-настоящему — и отбивался от Садиста всем, до чего дотягивался: книги, вазы, папье-маше, бутылки, подсвечники.

Садист ревел, тряс головой и, шаря невидящими глазами по стенам, искал оружие. Кишки успели размотаться, лишив преимущества, и Кастелланос, выбив плечом дверь, рванул вперед. Он не таился — дышал шумно, сбивчиво, подолгу растерянно оглядываясь, — и не искал битвы; он просто угадывал, где спрятался выход — не только из особняка. Навязанный кошмар держал его на самом пределе, а изможденность грозила вскоре оборвать пульс.

Вечный потенциал покоя — ни разу не состыковывающееся с планами Рубена состояние. Осознавать это было странно и досадно, точно мышление утратило остроту и, заплутав в себе, атаковало по глупости.

Не Кастелланоса — пассивно наблюдающего Рубена.

Разлагающийся особняк — личный paleocortex [5] Рубена — отслаивал все новые препятствия для Кастелланоса. Мрачные длинные коридоры упирались в сумрак, сбрасывали со стен картины в тяжелых рамах — и гильотины с холстов бесстрашно набрасывались. Дверные замки щелкали предательски громко, сдавая передвижения Кастелланоса. На вытертом полу и линялых коврах поверх всех пятен проступали патроны — и даже Рубен не мог их изъять. Они — рефлекторные дуги, но для эмоций — перенимали часть личности Кастелланоса и выедали ржавчиной на гильзах.

Казалось, из детектора ошибок [6], отобранного для Рубена, изъяли большой массив нейронов — пусть остальное уцелело — и засадили ими весь особняк. Здание пальпировалось им сразу по всем помещениям, и он своевременно притормаживал Садиста.

Одна из дверей резко захлопнулась, зажав на уровне замка шершавый белесый локоть. Созвучие хрустнувшей кости и булькающего рева быстро сменилось одышкой; желтоватая, неожиданно пористая головка рассекла кожу, проступая — аккуратно и бескровно.

Садист все понял неправильно. Саданув плечом косяк, снова выдвинулся за Кастелланосом, пошатываясь и захлебываясь гневом. Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов [7] окончательно растворился в мощи, когда-то загнавшей Садиста в STEM. В Садисте сошлось все худшее и с избытком — неудивительно, что хлипкое тело, размякающее в терминале, не справилось.

Нынешняя туша держалась на заданной Рубеном функции. Ярость проходила сквозь Садиста всеми доступными звуками. Толкала его плечами стены и судорожно щурилась, высматривая хотя бы подобие бензопилы. Вместо нее наконец попал Кастелланос, отчаявшийся свернуть к лестнице и замахнувшийся на окно. Заметив Садиста, он судорожно огляделся и ухватился за крепкий резной канделябр. Свободной рукой вытолкнул из кармана спички, поджег фитильки и принял оборонительную стойку — насколько мог понять Рубен.

Садист замер и захрипел, мотая головой; доставшийся от Рубена — как жаль, что полностью ампутировать не вышло — страх притормозил его и высветил уродства. Кастелланоса заметно перекосило, но шанс он не упустил: рывок, пригнуться, повторить и с силой впечатать канделябр.

Зашипев, пламя стихло, и размягченный воск приник к лицу Садиста: залепил глазницу, похоронив око, и пятнами лег на кожу. Однако Садист не закричал — его зашатало, подвели колени, и, не отступи Кастелланос, в живот бы ему ткнулся шипастый ошейник.

— Да что не так с этим миром? — недоверчиво пробормотал Кастелланос.

Похоже, он все еще не видел правды, отметил Рубен. Уверенность в собственной уязвимости, слепая вера глазам и напарникам — для выживания в STEM потребовалось так мало. Рубена это серьезно задело, до желания врезать Кастелланосу собственноручно. В реальности у него бы задергался глаз и застучали хоть по чему пальцы.

Здесь для всего подобного существовал Садист, сумевший кое-как удержаться на четвереньках и поползти на бьющее стекло. Оглушенный болью, он явно не ощущал впивающихся в ладони осколков, треснувшей лучевой кости — головка вышла наружу, похожая на вызревший ядовитый гриб, — вкуса крови, вообще ничего. Что-то перепало наблюдавшему Рубену — как ядру, и он, недовольный, поморщился.

Пора это остановить.

У Кастелланоса заклинило шпингалеты и кое-как выламывалась трехчастная рама. Он обернулся через плечо, чертыхнулся и отпихнул Садиста ногой. Голова последнего безвольно откинулась, из-под маски пошли тонкие багряные ручейки, а глупо взметнувшиеся руки напрасно сжали воздух.

— Ну... давай уже!

Приложенной силы не хватило. На шее Кастелланоса вздулась пульсирующая напряженная вена, и Рубену показалось, что с очередным нападением Садиста та просто-напросто лопнет. Однако безопасное выведение Кастелланоса из системы не позволит устранить имеющиеся течи, что означало одно: тот должен остаться.

Рубен беззвучно зашагал к окну, и под его ногами стелился линялый, но все еще мягкий ворс. Осколки и щепки на себя принял Садист, пытающийся шевельнуть левой рукой. Под локтевой костью наросло онемение — болезненно бледное, иссушающее. Сопящий Садист неуклюже пробовал затолкать кость обратно, одновременно размахивая пострадавшей рукой, точно дубинкой.

Выглядел он настолько жалким, что Рубен с брезгливостью остановил его. Орбитокласт с готовностью вошел меж окровавленных шипов, нащупал под кожей нужные артерии и разорвал их, лишая кислорода.

Никакого сожаления от потери удобного инструмента Рубен не испытал и на обмякшего Садиста больше не посмотрел. Убийство заняло считанные доли секунды, и, снова обернувшись, Кастелланос оцепенел. Стремительная смена врагов была принята им не сразу, уровень мозговой активности существенно скакнул вниз — и Рубен ощутил противный холод на физическом уровне.

— Ты, — наконец выдохнул Кастелланос. — Это же ты убил Коннелли и Хименеса?

— Только технически, — невозмутимо ответил Рубен. — За подготовку и транспортировку ваших тел я не несу никакой ответственности.

Собственный ответ прозвучал пресно и незавершенно, словно неверно взятая последняя нота. Однако Кастелланосу хватило; он рыкнул и вдарил кулаком по стене. На него навалилась крупная дрожь, сальные волосы растрепал ветер. Рубен неожиданно отметил, что к уху Кастелланоса прилип влажный липкий кусок того, что было чьей-то кишкой.

Такой бесполезный и немного личный факт.

— Не несешь никакой ответственности? — Кастелланос вскинул голову, у него заметно сорвался голос. — Да из-за тебя мы до сих пор торчим в... во всем этом!

Он резко взмахнул рукой, тщетно пытаясь объять доступные пейзажи; едва не зацепил кистью ощерившуюся раму и самого Рубена. Тот равнодушно проследил за чужим движением, шевельнув глазами, скорее, из вежливости. Гнев Кастелланоса — пустой в сравнении с Садистом — проступил над хозяином, сгустив атмосферу.

Эмоции, перетекающие в STEM, со временем встраивались в пространство — отвратительными чужеродными отпечатками — и пожирали все то, что не закрепил Рубен. Дискретные, обрывающиеся в никуда, коридоры «Маяка», больничные этажи с проломанными полами, гнутые металлические капельницы — все это было Рубену неприятно. Собственные опыты, набравшиеся сил и перспектив в стенах больницы, давно утратили ценность — и новый следовало ограничить особняком.

Кастелланос, на шаг отступивший, машинально обхлопал пустую кобуру, нахмурился и сжал кулаки. Он напрягался сильнее, чем следовало; его выдавала поза: голова вжата в плечи, позвоночник, казалось, вот-вот запляшет, рассыпаясь на части, ноги расставлены широко — как будто собранное оружие еще крепилось за плечами.

— Интересно, каково это — быть на твоем месте? — равнодушно спросил Рубен. — Просто идти вперед, не задумываясь, в слепой надежде, что будет хватать патронов. Смотреть по сторонам и не замечать подсказок, бросающихся прямо под ноги. Буквально молить окружающих продолжать оставаться умнее — тебя самого. Это должен быть... весьма неординарный опыт.

Рубен, не испытывающий потребности двигаться, все-таки прошелся — для Кастелланоса, удерживая его внимание на пике. Вербальное взаимодействие тому было не по зубам, следовало давить жестикуляцией и фонить — на доступных уровнях.

Кастелланос, ухватившийся за крестовину рамы — чтобы пролезть, следовало выломать больше дерева, — внимательно следил за перемещениями Рубена. Контраст между насилием и разговором заставил его пропотеть; соленые тугие капли по скулам закапали на ворот, поверх потемневшего красного галстука.

— Док... Хименес... — Кастелланос нехотя вздохнул. — Он сказал, что тебе нужен Лесли.

Рубен остановился, скосив взгляд. Капюшон — кровь, въевшаяся в ткань, всегда казалась свежей — слабо всколыхнулся, среагировав на знакомое имя вместо владельца.

— Что бы ты ни задумал, я не позволю тебе или кому-то еще навредить ему.

Твердая уверенность в голосе Кастелланоса показалась ироничной — в свете того, о чем он не имел никакого понятия. Агент «Мобиуса», расходный по всем параметрам материал, методично полз по следам Лесли. После всей грязи, скопившейся в канализациях STEM, Джули Кидман совершит ошибку и выдаст себя. В этом Рубен не сомневался, как и в ее способностях; и стоит ей дотащить Лесли до терминала — как ей воспользуется уже сам Рубен, в обход намерениям Кастелланоса.

Губы дрогнули, почти готовые ухмыльнуться.

— Боюсь, подобными обещаниями ты навредишь ему лишь сильнее, — следом за Кидман вспомнился Ода, из стонов которого Рубен выкрал самое важное и вогнал в речь, — Себ.

— Мне плевать, — тот все-таки скрежетнул зубами, позволил голосу измениться, — что ты там считаешь и кем ты себя возомнил. Я все равно не позволю тронуть мальчишку.

Так и не решившись отвернуться, Кастелланос изо всех сил дернул крестовину, и она наконец поддалась, вылетев с сухим хрустом. Свистящий за окном ветер усилился, швырнул в изломанную рамы сухие листья. О подоконник разбилась серая, молитвенно складывавшая руки статуэтка, перехватить которую Кастелланос не успел.

Рубен нахмурился: очередной предмет, способный пустить инфекцию по его системе. Ему бы следовало изучить осколки, найти возможно спрятанную подсказку — но, как и работа с заранее срезанными нервными тканями, его такое не привлекало.

Он просто пошел к Кастелланосу сзади.

Окно словно впустило внутрь очередной фрагмент STEM, и закричавшего Кастелланоса зажало меж ними, бросая одновременно и вниз, и в стороны. Рубен впервые наблюдал за смещением уровней настолько близко; будь он настоящим — зрачки бы давно расширились, рот распахнулся, и бережно уложенная челка встрепенулась, скрывая высокий лоб. Он ощутил дестабилизирующую вибрацию, размытие — до обманчиво бездонных и зыбучих кругов, — пошедшее по пространству, и нарастающий грохот. Последний мог утянуть Кастелланоса, и Рубен резко ухватил чужое запястье.

Ему ответили крепкой — явно инстинктивной — хваткой, вторая рука вцепилась в раму, и Кастелланос обратно подтянулся в комнату. Он жмурился, поджимал губы, не замечая, как сильно под его пальцами бугрились шрамы или блестела — от вытопленной жировой прослойки — загрубевшая кожа.

Рубен же — чувствовал столь же остро, как в день пожара.

Он быстро высвободился и подавил желание отвернуться, баюкая раздраженную часть себя. Казалось, его мозг, запертый «Мобиусом», резко нагрелся, выпаривая защитный ликвор, и в запотевшем колпаке все начало искрить.

— Что... Что это за проклятое место?

Вопрос отрезвил Рубена, однако крутившиеся в голове ответы едва не вытолкнули к другому полюсу эмоций, где сдаться и зайтись нескончаемым смехом — значит, овладеть ресурсами мозга полностью. Рационально невозможное состояние, от которого Рубен с трудом отшатнулся.

— Место? — Он сухо усмехнулся, а плечи презрительно дрогнули. — Ты думаешь, что можешь так просто назвать работу всей моей жизни? Или рассчитываешь, что отвлечешь меня и сбежишь — в надежде, что кто-нибудь опять укажет направление?

— У меня нет времени на все эти идиотские вопросы, — все-таки помедлив, огрызнулся Кастелланос и, боком прорвавшись, атаковал коридор. Снова.

Его упрямство — принять слепоту за указание — удерживало Рубена на реверсировании угрозы: деполяризация нейронов, выведенных на сверхпороговые раздражители, увеличит стабильность — потенциально для выхода в теле Лесли. Нецелесообразность просочилась в другом: поручив его сомневающемуся в своей ценности сознанию Кидман, Рубен позволил им всем набрать фору.

Он выбрал ошибку, заранее изгваздав затеянный эксперимент, и включил нового субъекта в диалог.

Рубен перевел взгляд на развалившуюся тушу, в чьих студенистых останках потонул жетон с серией цифр. Себастьян Кастелланос выдал слишком много личного, чтобы получить номер. Садиста же Рубен намеренно довел до предела, готовый вытолкнуть из системы, но, примагниченный гневом, тот всегда восставал.

Садист накачивался эмоциями Рубена, забивал ими каждую полученную рану — и был измордован до отупения. Изрезанная — ловкими для своей уродливости — руками Рубена соматосенсорная область кровоточила внутри STEM, стекая в никуда. Довести Садиста до подобного было занятно, но до противного мокро — мешанина из крови, ликвора, слюней, слез и слизи склеивала пальцы.

Садист — вынужденно закрепившееся создание, выродившееся до состояния кольчатого червя: завязанная узлами нервная система способна на регуляцию действий, но не на большее, чем пользоваться — донельзя удобно. Понятие этичности Рубен успешно изжил до погружения в STEM и пользоваться им вновь не собирался.

По крайней мере, пока не встретит того, кто этого заслужит.

***

В своих исследованиях Рубен регулярно деполяризовал мозговые клетки и их нейроны, используя электроды, орбитокласт и кюретку; осталось перенести вызубренный принцип на тело, физически ему недоступное.

Сознание же казалось открытым, беззащитным — у субъекта, отмеченного тридцати восемью годами потери нервных клеток. Себастьян Кастелланос был оскоплен изнутри, наспех залепленный своим образом жизни. Перегруженный мозг отдавал телу ошибочные команды, что спродуцировало ряд артефактов [8] — оружие и патроны. Последние Рубена раздражали: рождаясь из невнятных свободных образов, они заменяли Себастьяну упущенное, и то, что потребовалось трижды поднимать Садиста, — свидетельствовало об их надежности.

К проверке гипотезы об аффективных ассимиляциях [9] Рубен приступил после того, как снял базовые эмоциональные пласты с подопытного. Неторопливо, погружаясь в состояние научного транса, воспользовался пластичностью STEM — в ее сердцевине-особняке никто помешать не осмелится — и перемешал бесполезные объекты. Прелые, налетевшие с улицы листья, окровавленные бинты с вкраплениями сукровицы, клочья пыли и нанизанные на кожаные шнуры свиные копыта. Обычно Рубен избегал их, разрешая прошлому раскалывать лишь внешнюю броню, сегодня — удалил со всем лишним.

Стало заметно легче, будто дохнуло невероятно свежим, отдающим росой и морской солью воздухом. Почти таким же приятным как запах антисептиков и дезинфектантов, с которыми он, казалось, успел срастись в лабораториях. Поток мыслей прорвал незримую плотину, и Рубен взглянул на Себастьяна иначе — с вдохновением.

Садист швырнул Себастьяна в облезлое кресло с металлическими подлокотниками, прежде чем броситься за новой жертвой, и нахлобучил ему на голову психограф.

Себе Рубен оставил то, что привык смаковать: манипуляция стимулами, трансформация мыслей-объектов, подбор наказаний для отсрочки реакций.

Он позволил особняку — марионетке с проржавевшими шарнирами — перевернуться и стасовать измерения, и душные слепящие волны разошлись по пространству как по воде — кругами. Все трансформации перегруженные рецепторы Себастьяна не отследят. Его действительно скрутило быстро; начало трясти и тянуть во все стороны, пока наконец — с последним предпороговым импульсом — тело не обмякло, сдаваясь. Сквозь приоткрытый рот блеснула скопившаяся слюна, а по виску стекла увесистая капля пота.

Большего подтверждения не требовалось. Рубен действительно перевел Себастьяна в состояние депривации, обездвижив его и словно удалив органы восприятия. Единственный раздражитель — жадно поглотивший голову психограф, в котором все алюминиевые зонды были заменены на то, что легче войдет под череп, — постепенно свел значение к нулю.

Вокруг осталась лишь плотная, продезинфицированная Рубеном темнота.

Его бывшая комната — источник собственных аффектов, прорывающих самоконтроль, — в эксперимент вошла с легкостью. Рубену потребовалось только задернуть плотные, дохнувшие плесенью шторы, проверить рану на голове Себастьяна — Садист приглашал согласно заданной ему функции — и, не удержавшись, медленно провести рукой над его ноздрями. Спокойное теплое дыхание, живое и невраждебное, отрицательно коррелировало с психографом, и Рубен отвел ладонь.

Насколько просто в пределах STEM задавать условия. Недели утомительных подготовок сменились на четко сформулированные команды, аналитическое бездействие растворилось в массиве вариативности. Такие вещи Рубен никогда не переставал ценить.

Он все-таки спустил капюшон и осмотрелся. В заданной им темноте интерьер угадывался по памяти: высокие, изуродованные лепниной потолки, тяжелый, словно раздувшийся комод с одеждой, холодная жесткая кровать. Свет от окна бесцеремонно отбирал дубовый письменный стол, и Рубен помнил, что в нижнем ящичке запрятано заляпанное кровью пресс-папье. У пожелтевших учебников не хватало страниц, их заменяли вклеенные выдержки из патологоанатомических атласов.

Уродливое зеркало, забытое у кровати, зачем-то поймало отражение Рубена и высветило его, точно назло. Обнажившаяся плексигласовая пластина запотела, скрывая нежно-розовые, блестящие извилины. Под ней зиял склизкий провал, стягивающий вовнутрь белесую, словно растерявшую весь пигмент, кожу. Все пораженные участки — бугрящиеся, обнажившие сухожилия и чересполосицу нарочито грубых швов — липли уже к черепу, и это делало профиль Рубена гораздо более хищным, а он, ссутулившись, напоминал монстра.

Каким, возможно, он и стал.

Рубен подошел к зеркалу и снял его со стены, ненадежно укрыв за шторой. Предмет, проявивший активность в его присутствии, заслуживал дальнейшего изучения — иначе бы он давно расправился и с Себастьяном. Схожие, увязшие в паутине трещин зеркала попадались Рубену регулярно, и он подозревал, что не впустую: в STEM все закономерности давно просчитаны. Вероятно, и зеркала, и статуэтки, и патроны — своего рода интуитивно понятные формы — принадлежат разуму Себастьяна. Патроны пришли как потребность защититься, оружие просчитывало дистанцию страха, бьющиеся статуэтки отражали ушедшую в минус надежду, а зеркала...

Похоже, в них монстра видел не только Рубен.

Он подобрался к Себастьяну, кончиками пальцев коснувшись фрез и орбитокластов. Те ровно выстроились вдоль поддерживающих обручей, и на мгновение показалось, будто на них можно сыграть: раскрывающуюся к финалу увертюру, на пике которой Себастьяна дожмут — до уровня Садиста, или неспешную сюиту, способную выкачать сознание с нежностью.

Наличие подобного выбора высветило довольную полуулыбку на лице Рубена, и он, подобравшись к Себастьяну со спины, перенаправил ближнюю фрезу к височной мышце. Тонкое блестящее сверло нуждалось всего в одном нажатии — не то что при реальной трепанации, — однако возбужденно подрагивающие пальцы Рубена двинулись дальше. Ненавязчиво, по линии роста волос, деловито ощупывая череп. Тридцать шесть бугров [10], сформировавших рельеф головы, считывались легко. Условно отсутствующие деформации удовлетворило Рубена, и он устроил ладони на плечах Себастьяна.

Неожиданно приятное чувство, растекающееся по всему телу, щекотало и нервы, и руки, и живот, и нечто, засевшее столь глубоко, что Рубен успел о нем забыть. Растревоженный осколок прошлого, готовый впиться в иллюзорно бьющееся сердце — по факту переплетение нейронов под лабиринтом извилин, — ослабил Рубена и замедлил. Это нашло отражение в состоянии Себастьяна: безвольно приваренное к креслу тело начало оживать, постанывать и пытаться разлепить глаза. Мешали ресницы, слипшиеся от гноя, пыли и тонких слизистых жгутов — последы чьих-то внутренних органов.

Пахло от него весьма специфично — сладковатой гнилью, к которой Рубен давно привык. Запах разлагающейся свиной головы, испуганно зарытой в мешок с рисом, был в детстве намного хуже; разбухшие водянистые зерна теряли форму, становились похожими на зародыши и отравляли воздух — слабее, чем отношения Рубена с отцом.

Не к месту прорвавшееся воспоминание заставило сжать плечи Себастьяна.

— У тебя ведь тоже был отец, Себ. Расскажи мне о нем.

Первая точка возможной синхронизации не сработала; Себастьян лишь глухо заворчал. Мотнуть головой у него не вышло — громоздкий психограф ограничивал число движений и колкими тычками возвращал к исходной. Изгнанное из современной науки устройство Рубена устраивало вопреки своим габаритам, возможностям и реальным показателям. Он, на мгновение нахмурившись, подвел теперь уже орбитокласт к самой выступающей части затылка — туда, где стыковались череп и зрительная кора. Решительных действий не требовалось, только несколько выверенных ударов, чтобы раздразнить рецепторы.

Себастьян ответил заторможенным стоном. Его руки напряглись, вцепились в подлокотники как в единственную опору, и напряжение ударило по плечам. Рубен насмешливо-успокаивающе поправил ему замызганный воротник.

— Вечная проблема отцов и детей, Себ?

Собранный тон все-таки что-то нащупал; Себастьян заскрежетал зубами, явно разжевав ими кончик языка в крошку: изо рта с кровью выскользнули мясистые комочки. Возбуждение проникло в Рубена мгновенно, и он подался ближе, медленно и притворно вытирая чужой подбородок. Плечом он наполовину осознанно сдвинул дугу психографа; несколько длинных фрез прошлись сквозь сальные волосы, рассекли кожу и вперились в череп, ожидая команды.

Ухватившийся за важную уязвимость Рубен немного смягчился, ослабив контроль. Себастьян заворочался более явственно и почти сумел оторвать от подлокотника руку. Чего бы он ни желал добиться, Рубен перехватил движение на уровне ассоциаций и отследил, откуда оно пошло. До факта информацию довели обрывки данных, полученных со STEM еще на этапе наблюдений.

— Ты думаешь, что, потеряв в огне дочь, стал более особенным? — Рубен спросил настойчиво, обвиняя. — Получил право жалеть себя?

Газетная вырезка — подпиленная огнем и грубым резаком — возникла словно из ниоткуда, застряв под ладонью Себастьяна. Установленная в комнате темнота не помешала Рубену сориентироваться и высвободить газету. Кричащий от сенсационного восторга заголовок — «Дом уничтожен огнем. Среди жертв обнаружена дочь офицера полиции» — был словно отпечатан шрифтом Брайля. Рубен достаточно быстро отпустил газету, позволив той спланировать на пол, и поморщился, неожиданно ощутив, как вспыхнули собственные увечья.

Забыть огонь, с жадностью пожирающий податливую плоть, было невозможно; Рубен все еще чувствовал, как воняло, шипело и плавилось его собственное тело. Кожа пузырилась, хлюпала и стекала, приваривая одежду к тому, что оставалось. Казалось, огонь выжег из него всю жидкость — и вскипятил остатки крови, закупорившей глотку; и тогда, обглоданный, Рубен не сразу понял, что потерял сестру.

Себастьяну было легче — он уцелел, не сжался в изуродованный липкий комок плоти, напрасно пытающийся не слушать агонизирующий вопль. Себастьяну было проще — его лечение закончилось на бутылках и, может быть, психотерапевте, в то время как Рубен царапал влажные стены холодного подвала. Себастьяну было — да что там, есть и всегда будет спокойнее, поскольку ему хватило умения врасти в обыденность и в ней же закрепиться, хватаясь за все и за ничто.

Рубен так не сумел — и оказался под колпаком, пропитанным электрическими импульсами, дезинфицированным воздухом и сложным раствором, пахнущим формалином.

— Но ты не заслуживаешь жалости, — жестко продолжил Рубен, постукивая по напряженным плечам. — Вооружившись ей, ты научился паразитировать. На людях и их эмоциях. Морали. Эмпатии. Идентификации. Порядочности. И где же ты бросил тех, кто этими качествами воспользовался — Оду, Кидман... даже кретина Хименеса?

Рубен спустился к лопаткам, тем самым заставив Себастьяна выпрямиться, и вдумчиво общупал каждую. Разгоряченное, напрягающееся с каждой минутой мужское тело ощущалось гораздо сильнее собственного — и в то же время оно не справлялось. Касания Рубена заставляли его трепетать, вытягиваться и прогибаться — особенно если свернуть к ребрам. Не зная, куда податься, Себастьян терпел и, наверно, пытался в чем-то разобраться. Отрезанный от большинства стимулов, он был обязан выжимать по максимуму из того, что давал Рубен, и реагировать не туловищем, а мозгом.

Препарирование прочих органов всегда выталкивалось за уровень компетентности. Рубен не испытывал доверия к классической анатомии, однако сейчас, ощутив, как все напряглось под твидовым жилетом, непроизвольно заинтересовался. Пока не пропитые мышцы, обтягивающие позвоночник и ребра, точно ожили и толкались, подстраиваясь под учащенный пульс, навстречу прикосновениям.

Смягчившаяся темнота сгладила разногласия, позволив обоим, затихнув, прислушаться друг к другу. Рубена это немного тревожило и растравляло, вытягивая побочные эффекты. Поскрипывая, начали вибрировать половицы и щелкать дверные замки; о стены забили тяжелые картины, которым Рубен впервые за долгое время пожелал разбиться.

— Ты же понимаешь, — прошептал он, возвращаясь к напряженной шее, — что в этом месте принадлежишь мне.

Себастьян невнятно завозился. Его движения размякли, утратили четкость и полностью отдались во власть Рубена, чьи пальцы, задрожав в предвкушении, прошлись по нижнему обручу психографа. Он щелкнул по орбитокласту, направленному в затылок, спровоцировав на возмущенный стон, другой нацелил на роландову борозду [11] и пробежался по каждому инструменту, касаясь легко и уверенно, точно клавиш пианино. Черно-белые тональности сменились разбивающе-режущими, однако звучали гораздо чище и откровеннее.

Симфония двух разумов, несмело подкидывающая ноты, накрыла с головой. Рубен впервые задумался, что может воспользоваться дополнительным сознанием для стабилизации STEM. Все то, что обращало Себастьяна Кастелланоса во врага, способно работать на Рубена. Вспомогательный разум с ограниченным доступом клипирует [12] защиту «Мобиуса» и упростит... многое.

Угроза реверсирует не себя, но направление.

— Восхитительно, — прошептал Рубен, не задумываясь, что вслух, по нервам Себастьяна.

Выйти за пределы устоявшегося паттерна — все равно что покинуть STEM. Проведенная на себе аускультация [13] выявила сильнейший резонанс. Так не искрило даже с Лесли, и Рубен, привычно укрывшийся за рациональностью, отметил, что лишился ментальной каверны [14]. Отмершие нейроны, паутинные оболочки, костный каркас — все нашлось заново и вяло пыталось высвободить плечи. Наконец Себастьян устало выдохнул и сгорбился. Он постепенно возвращал подвижность, но впервые не стал растрачивать ее напрасно.

— Что, — выдохнул он, с явным трудом фокусируясь на связной речи, — опять будешь гонять как крысу по лабиринту?

Дышал он рвано, шумно сглатывая, и — Рубену не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы догадаться, — упрямо не открывал глаза.

Перед рассветом ночь особенно темна, и если добавить ей мрачности — свет изрежет зрачки с особым тщанием. Себастьян, похоже, в этом сомневался, но вряд ли намногим меньше, чем в Рубене.

— Невозможно заставить бежать того, кто не боится. Страх запускает в организме слишком многое, чтобы удержаться. Неконтролируемый выброс адреналина, — Рубен, поддавшись странной тяге, сомкнул ладони на шее Себастьяна, бережно, словно ловя отчаянные удары сердца, — сильные мышечные сокращения, усиленный отток крови от структур головного мозга. Стресс заставляет тело работать на износ и подчиняться только той деятельности, что перекрывает все изменения.

— То есть, тебе.

— Я не просил тебя испытывать эту эмоцию. На драйве всегда успешно стартуют, но сможешь ли ты добраться до финиша в срок?

— Не смей мне угрожать.

Себастьян нахмурился; лицевые мышцы сработало медленно, едва не разлетаясь льдом. Рубен считал это со вздувшихся на шее вен и напрягшихся связок, грубо врастающих в ключицы. Надрыв и тревога Себастьяна ослабили то, что сдерживало Рубена в границах научности; выбрались в обход терминалам и отцепили от мозга несколько электродов.

Рубен непроизвольно коснулся пластины на голове, теплой и податливой, и впервые, наверно, почувствовал, как грубо он ее закрепил. Крупными рваными швами, под которыми скукожилась, укрывая в складках заразу, кожа. Чуть ниже — экспериментальный надрез, также заштопанный без энтузиазма.

Рубен вдруг неожиданно понял, как поступить.

Подцепить край шва, нащупать узелок и вытянуть с нитью скопившийся грязно-серый гной — и с липкими ручейками, казалось, сошла тройная замкнутость: на себе, своем прошлом и своей работе. Личные переживания ослабили хватку и дали вдохнуть перепуганной реальности, дышавшей под его ладонями.

— Чертов псих, — натружено усмехнулся Себастьян, и по его тону чувствовалось: он впал в растерянность из-за молчания Рубена.

Универсальных тем для разговора в STEM не было. Рубен их просто не знал, ему хватало собственного голоса, диктующего ходы вскрытий. Заискивающий Хименес, требовательный и нетерпеливый «Мобиус», захлебывающиеся мольбами подопытные субъекты — все это воспринималось как шум, вышедший за границу белого, а голос Себастьяна застрял меж полюсами.

Не ожидавший такого Рубен в молчании задержался, растерянно перебирая фрезы и орбитокласты. Он чувствовал, что совершил ошибку, и сожалел не о ней — об инициировавшем ее субъекте. Твердосплавные фрезы несколько успокаивали; гладкие и послушные, они удерживали контроль за Рубеном и, будучи запущенными, могли опустошить до последнего хряща.

Через потенциально просверленные отверстия было реально запустить импланты, о чьем потенциале Рубен задумывался регулярно и, разводя волосы Себастьяна, примерно начал представлять, зачем. Дистанционная нейростимуляция, лишенная сомнительной переменной, то есть, технически недоступного терминала, парадоксально была прямой и удобной Рубену. Мгновенная регистрация мозговых волн активности и подавление нежелательных ассоциативных связей Себастьяна — не ухмыльнуться, представив, Рубен не смог.

Он наклонил голову вправо, позволив остаткам гноя дотечь не в ухо, а на плечо, и снова нацелился на Себастьяна. Взгляд дрогнул, выхватив психограф, лишившийся сразу двух назначений. Сейчас прибор смотрелся действительно глупо, потонув в темноте на пару с выданными насильно инструментами. В обхватывающие череп обручи они вписались только по воле Рубена и выскользнули со звоном и лязгом к ногам Себастьяна, заметно легко. Следом сошли и крепления, распавшись на дуги и мелкие пластины, чтобы, царапнув щеки, осыпаться ниже.

Себастьян облегченно выдохнул, покрутил шеей, достаточно быстро попавшись Рубену, и насторожился.

— Похоже, поговорить у нас не получится, да?

Он хмыкнул, машинально растер запястья, но глаз от Рубена не оторвал; смотрел, запрокинув голову, вновь обрастал злостью и выжидал. Было заметно, что он собрался, насколько умел, что-то себе прикинул, представил, вспомнил — но не учел динамики множественного разума.

Рубен принял это со снисхождением, мягко расправил ему на макушке волосы и, выявив линию пробора, прощупал открывшийся участок.

— В сравнении с остальными субъектами, с которыми мне довелось работать, ты демонстрируешь приятно четко выраженную локализацию психических функций.

— Приятно?.. — Себастьян ожидаемо не оценил замечания. — Так вот как ты все это видишь?

— Ты просто не понимаешь своего везения. Не видишь того, что происходит с другими. И погружаешься все глубже и глубже — туда, откуда тебя вытащить смогу лишь я.

Себастьяну такой ответ заметно не понравился; он резко дернул головой, двинул плечами, но почему-то остался ерзать на облезлом кресле, под деловитой тенью кистей Рубена. Возможно, ему не хватало сил, уверенности, готовности, просчета — всего, что может возобладать над страхом. Ворот у него был липким и мокрым, дыхание никак не могло нагнать привычный темп, но вышло вровень с ушедшим за сотню пульсом.

Рубен не уловил, чем именно остановил Себастьяна, и это выводило — если не из себя, то, к сожалению, не из STEM. Поэтому он толкнул кресло, которое и выхаркнуло живое содержимое, заскрипев вслед. Себастьян, неуклюже сбалансировав на правой ноге, по инерции передвинулся вперед и раздвинул руки, хватаясь за невидимые стены. Когда он обернулся, то на лице сквозило замешательство, и выпрямился непозволительно долго — если бы Рубен желал драться.

Взгляд у Себастьяна был торопливый, дрожащий, и недвижимый Рубен оказался мишенью не по силам. Примерно также он начал: с сенсорной чувствительности, откаченной к нулю, и без удовлетворяющих Рубена умозаключений; и больше бы, чем на скептическое «Вот этот кровавый кошмар, по-твоему, я должен понять?», не согласился.

— Ты ведь, — выдохнул Себастьян, оттерев со лба капли; над правой бровью поступила свежая кривая царапина, а на виске наконец подсохла бурость, — в меня вцепился не просто так?

Рубен слегка наклонил голову. Темнота начала рассеиваться — от чиркнувшего спичкой Себастьяна. По его лицу заплясали голодные тени, которым Рубен не доверял. Он прекрасно знал цену лишнего дюйма. После пожара ему всегда не хватало дюйма-другого, чтобы хоть дотронуться до люка, ведущего в особняк, — и оштукатуренные стены, украшенные влажными потеками, жалели его, предоставляя заледеневшие ярды.

Ни от них, ни от горящей спички Рубену не становилось легче. Ему осточертело собственное искалеченное детство, а образ Себастьяна — дурно кричащего, бьющегося о стены в попытках сбить пламя и удержать глаза от вытекания — вызвал дикую неприязнь. Впервые за долгое, специально не фиксированное время в Рубене что-то дрогнуло, и он не сфальсифицировал презрение, но все же сравнил — с Лаурой.

Способна ли одна спичка пойти по одежде и волосам до победного и вплавить пластиковые пуговицы вместе с кобурой в кожу, заливая получившейся жижей живот? Однако разъеденной может оказаться грудь, в которой, сквозь вывороченные — от нестерпимой боли — ребра, лопнут обуглившиеся легкие. Огонь, спустись он по выпирающим тазовым косточкам, поглотит пах целиком и выжжет гениталии так, что срезать их захочется быстро. В какой-то степени Рубену повезло: пениса он лишился раньше, чем осознал его значение, а заодно унизил отца своей бесплодностью.

Сомнительная побочная выгода. Особенно в контексте того, что, даже примерив новое тело, Рубен не перестроит его геном и не расставит все клетки по личному порядку. Синхронизация с мозговыми волнами затрагивала изменения другого уровня, к которым Рубен тянулся с уважением, а не с желанием дожечь до пепла — но уже отца.

Наконец от спички пришлось избавиться, Себастьян фыркнул и стряхнул ее на пол. Презрительно мигнув напоследок, та затерялась в линялом ворсе и быстро сменилась новой. Рубен отчетливо ощутил запах серы, немного паленой свиной щетины и прессованного сена.

— Если ты не начнешь говорить, то я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть, — неуверенно пригрозил Себастьян, с доселе не звучавшей жалостью. Он осторожно поводил спичкой перед лицом, высвечивая поочередно обе щеки и, вероятно, подсказку в интерьере.

Его импульсивность заметно потускнела, позволив Рубену предположить, что следующего этапа и не потребуется. Хирургическое вмешательство было минимальным, на уровне рассеченной кожи, и Рубен пользовался психологическими активами, давя на страх и воспоминания. Манипуляции базового уровня, почву которым подготовила служба в полиции — ну как еще ступить мозги настолько филигранно?

Своими действиями Рубен словно пропальпировал внушаемость Себастьяна — и следовало закрепить успех, определив, как сильно у них сбились реобазы.

— Жалость усиливает состояние дискомфорта, — он все-таки отозвался, неторопливо двинувшись навстречу, — к которому из нас двоих не все успели привыкнуть. А, значит, в какой-то момент ты снова начнешь себя жалеть и требовать условий, которые подгонят специально под память о том человеке, которым ты когда-то был.

— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, Рувик, — упрямо мотнул головой Себастьян и сбросил очередную спичку.

От мерзкого прозвища заколотило в ушах — как будто существовать без тела было ничтожно мало! — и Рубен почти сфальсифицировал ответ, использовав трещины в зеркале и обгоревшие газеты, как с грохотом распахнулась дверь.

Вместо ожидаемого сквозняка и яркого света проем заняла хрипящая мясистая туша. Из-за ее спины тянуло блеклым и желтым, а правый кулак — с армейским ножом, застрявшим на уровне костяшек — удерживал что-то большое, округлое, покачивающееся. Садист ворчливо тряхнул левой рукой, локоть которой так и не вправили, позволив налипнуть буро-зеленые лохмотьям. В ладони, лишенной притока крови и опоры, невообразимо держался массивный цепной остеотом [15].

С трофейного предмета на пол слетели очки в тяжелой черной оправе. Заляпанные стекла осуждающе вылупились на Рубена — и на затихшего позади Себастьяна — не в силах выдать последний стон за хозяина.

Торжествовать над головой Джозефа Оды было мелочно, и Рубен ограничился оценкой работы Садиста: аккуратно отпиленная от туловища, с несколькими торчащими подсыхающими волокнами. Шейные позвонки разделялись по суставам, и кости остались относительно целыми. С лица схлынули приятный цвет, румянец, кожа обмякла и пожелтела. Через пару часов голова будет напоминать Оду не больше, чем грипсхольмский лев — настоящего [16].

Лицо Садиста было скрыто за железной маской и оставленным Себастьяном ожогом; пострадавший глаз окончательно заплыл воском и кожей, но все равно чувствовалось — содеянным он упивался, прокручивал в осколках памяти и повторял бы до последней секунды в STEM. Он отшвырнул голову под ноги Рубену, взялся за остеотом второй рукой и несколько раз потыкав им воздух, перешагнул порог.

— Нет. Не может быть... Джозеф!

Себастьян, спотыкаясь, бросился к голове, без колебаний рухнул на четвереньки и потянулся к ней, царапая воздух. Не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы считать отчаяние, и подавить мысли в зародыше, первым схватившись за черные жесткие волосы. Сдавленно всхлипнув, Себастьян сжал кулаки, но перетягивать голову не стал — видимо, из уважения к Оде. Оставшись перед Рубеном на коленях, он с болью зажмурился и отвернулся. Атаковать он не решался — мешала заряженная адреналином и кровью Оды фигура, — но и на разговор не шел.

Горькое научное разочарование, которое не списать на особенности детектора ошибок, размерность STEM или единство воспоминаний. Оно закрепилось в самобытности строения коры мозга: где Рубен сухо намеревался задействовать инструмент — Себастьян испытывал что-то по-настоящему, но показатели не регистрировал.

Устроенного Рубеном потрясения не хватило, чтобы передислоцировать нужные извилины и борозды; возможно, роландову — ту, под которой покоилась надежда, — следовало цеплять пинцетом, приподнимая и пропуская под ней постцентральные, укутывающие процесс эволюции.

Рубен неожиданно четко осознал, что получил готовую неповрежденную голову, и приподнял ее выше, над перекошенным лицом Себастьяна.

— Ты помнишь, о чем не так давно говорил, Себ? — Тянуть прозвище в сложившейся ситуации оказалось на удивление приятно, как будто им за слог стирались допущенные ошибки. — Ты обещал, что не позволишь мне навредить мальчишке.

Себастьяна словно окатило кипящей кровью; лицо озверело, в глазах заблестели злые слезы. Однако он держался — дрожа и все еще на коленях.

— Надеюсь, мой ответ повторять не нужно.

Себастьян глупо кивнул. Рубен умело загнал его гнев в тупик, позволив выбраться одним бессмысленным сожалениям.

— За некоторые слова всегда кто-то будет расплачиваться, Себ, — назидательно заявил Рубен. — А за свои ты должен научиться отвечать сам.

Додавливать Себастьяна следовало прямо сейчас, отхлестывая того Одой: по щекам, плечам, макушке — пока не вывалятся, растрясенные, глазные яблоки, ослабшие без чоков, и не протянется над губой посиневший язык. Примитивное доминирование, свойственное древним людям, застрявшим на начальных стадиях антропогенеза [17], действует без условностей и осечек — и, отказавшись от него, Рубен потерял тело.

«Мобиус» тоже предпочитал действовать грубо, без компромиссов, и пачкая всегда чужие руки.

Настолько родниться с ним Рубен категорически не желал. Он позволил голове шлепнуться на пол; у той с готовностью хрустнул нос, и этот звук заставил Садиста довольно хрюкнуть. Жирная, поросшая щетиной и ранами туша напоминала свинью гораздо сильнее, чем следовало. Огромные облезлые ботинки, с залепленными грязью подошвами, были оплетены шнурками, и Рубена передернуло — он в детстве всегда нанизывал копыта подопытных на шнуры.

Любопытная закономерность — но вытянет ли она за собой все то, что рухнуло после опытов над свиньями? Время на проверку ответа Рубен решил выделить позже и, безразлично обогнув Садиста, услышал сломленный, опоздавший — снова, снова, снова — голос Себастьяна:

— Иначе... что?

Рубен притормозил. На мгновение — условное, легко вычитаемое из воспоминаний, — ему захотелось вернуться, пристроить ладони на разгоряченные крепкие плечи и шепотом пообещать решать все за Себастьяна — как прежде Ода.

— Когда-нибудь мне потребуется заменить эту тушу, — все-таки и не сразу ответил Рубен.

Он быстро переместил себя на один из нижних слоев STEM, приближенных к реальности настолько, что можно было увидеть защитный купол с поблескивающим внутри мозгом. Термонаклейку, с насмешливо приписанным прозвищем, Рубен старался не замечать и сразу центрироваться на терминалах, в которых неспешно размокали тела.

Трем из них Рубен успешно сбил дельта-ритм, запутав сердца до полной остановки, а всем оставшимся остается надеяться — что он гораздо сильнее, чем созданная им система.

Насаживать себя — вареным и мягким свиным копытом — на цепь запущенных «Мобиусом» событий он не позволит. Пусть за него на обещания подставится Себастьян Кастелланос, с заряженным аффектами револьвером. Или ухватится за выявленное Рубеном сходство — пожертвовав старой болью, чтобы спасти их вместе.  
____________________________________________________________

[1] Арахна – искусная ткачиха, которая, согласно легенде, была наказана богиней за свое вольнодумство и превращена в паука.

[2] Психограф – специальное устройство для изучения рельефа черепа, созданное в рамках френологической науки  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/900241/141128800.3dd/0_18a4f8_37e63e03_orig.jpg

[3] Реобаза – минимальная сила тока, вызывающая ответную реакцию при изучении физиологических процессов

[4] Дельта-ритм – самый медленный ритм головного мозга, свойственного для состояний глубокого сна, наркотического транса, комы. 

[5] Paleocortex – достаточно старый слой коры головного мозга.

[6] Детектор ошибок – группа нейронов, реагирующая на ошибочное выполнение задания.

[7] Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов – отрешенный взгляд словно в пустоту, почти всегда сопутствующий ПТСР.

[8] Артефакт – здесь в значении «любой искусственно созданный объект».

[9] Ассимиляция – слияние двух объектов с полной или частичной потерей характерных черт одного из них; в контексте аффектов – слияние на эмоциональном уровне.

[10] Тридцать шесть бугров – согласно френологическим теориям, именно они и составляют рельеф черепа.

[11] Роландова борозда – она же центральная борозда, расположенная между лобной и теменной долями, отвечающими за работы мышц, движения и принятие информации с рецепторов.

[12] Клипировать – закреплять.

[13] Аускультация – метод медицинской диагностики, заключающийся в выслушивании звуков, образующихся в процессе функционирования внутренних органов.

[14] Каверна – образовавшаяся в органе пустота на фоне отмирания тканей.

[15] Остеотом – ручная цепная пила для костей.

[16] Грипсхольмский лев – классический пример плохо сделанного чучела животного, которого таксидермист до создания своего чучела никогда не видел (к примеру, того же льва изготавливали по изображению с щита).

[17] Антропогенез – процесс историко-эволюционного формирования человека.


End file.
